SanzoxGoku Contest
by Snacky-Satan
Summary: I got into a competition with a couple other girlies from my school on who could write the best Saiyuki Fanfic. This is my entry! Remember to review! and be warned of the chewy lemony center!


Sanzo leaned against the window frame, staring out at the night

Sanzo leaned against the window frame, staring out at the night.

"Oi! Priest! Control your pet!" Gojyo yelled from the bed where he was wrestling with Goku. Sanzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Leave him alone, Goku." He growled.

"But Sanzo! I wanna play!" The monkey whined, he let go of Gojyo who quickly got off the bed and walked to the door.

"I can't take this, I'm gonna room with Hakkai." He left, slamming the door.

"Awww Man!" Goku kicked his legs. "Now what am I going to do!?"

"Goku…" Sanzo's voice had a warning edge "Settle down."

"But San-" Goku glanced up at the violet eyed priest and the words died on his lips. Sanzo stood up from his spot by the window and stalked over to loom over where Goku was cowering on the bed.

"If you keep whining you'll have to be punished." The Priest's voice was cold.

"But Sanzo I Ah!" Goku's cheek stung and the sound of the smack echoed slightly off the walls of their hotel room. Grabbing a fistful of Goku's hair, Sanzo dragged him off the bed and onto the floor. Goku didn't dare get up farther then his hands and knees, he knew that if he did it would only go worse for him. Even though he knew that pain was in his very near future, Goku couldn't stop a shiver from tickling up his spine and his member give a twitch.

Sanzo left Goku on the floor and walked over to his bag. Sifting through it he brought out a red leather collar and a leash to match. Kneeling beside the monkey, Sanzo undid the gold buckle and put it around the boy's neck, making sure it was tight but not choking. Clipping the leash on and standing back up, Sanzo took a moment to appreciate the tableau set before him. Goku on all fours, his head bowed, in nothing but a pair of white underpants and a wife beater, the thinnest strip of skin flashing where the shirt and boxers didn't quiet meet. Feeling him self begin to stiffen, Sanzo moved onto the next stage of Goku's punishment.

"Drop your pants." He ordered, tugging on the leash. When Goku didn't instantly obey, the dirty priest whipped out his dreaded paper fan and landed a stinging blow to Goku's unprotected backside. The boy yelped and his hands flew back to cover his bottom.

"Well?" Sanzo tapped his foot. Goku shivered again, more noticeably this time, before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and pulling them down, letting them fall around his knees.

Sanzo was now completely hard and the sight of Goku's excited cock only heightened his enjoyment. A red blush was creeping down Goku's neck and Sanzo knew he had to hurry.

"Lets get started." With out any more warning then that Sanzo brought the paper fan back and let it fall, whistling, back on Goku's now uncovered arse. The saru yelped and tried to scurry away from the blows but Sanzo pulled back on the leash, jerking the monkey's head up and stopping him. With the collar jammed under his chin, lifting his head back, Goku could do nothing to escape the spanking. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes but Goku stubbornly held them back and gritted his teeth against any more out cries.

Sanzo was determined to make Goku cry out again and as blow after blow fell on his exposed ass, the priest could see the boy's resistance chipping away. When his bottom was a cherry red, the tears Goku had so tried to keep back started to leak out and over his cheeks. And when Sanzo moved down to his thighs, Goku couldn't help but begin to whimper. Sanzo was pleased to note that even with the continued spanking, Goku's dick had remained at full mast, dripping pre-cum onto the floor in and ever widening pool. The priest's own cock was terribly constricted and he longed to release it from his jeans. But with both his hands full Sanzo would either have to stop spanking or let go of the leash and he wasn't quit done yet.

With a few more of the hardest smacks, Sanzo stopped bringing down the fan and let the leash go slack. With a strangled cry, Goku's front end collapsed and pressed his damp cheek to the floor. His back end was still upraised and his bottom and thighs where glowing a bright red.

Tossing his fan to the bed, Sanzo quickly reached down and undid the clasp on his pants, freeing his prick. Stroking it slowly he couldn't stop the soft groan that left his mouth. Goku's head turned and Sanzo watched the monkey watch his hand as it slid up and down his shaft.

A gentle tug on the leash made Goku rise and kneel before Sanzo.

"Lick it." He ordered simply. Goku needed no further instruction and took the weeping member between his lips. Pulling it deep into his mouth the monkey started to suck and lick it, his tongue traveling up and down the thick shaft.

"Touch yourself." Sanzo watched as Goku immedietly started jerking himself off and let his hips rolled into the wet embrace of Goku's mouth, reveling in the sensation of the slippery muscle as it swirled around the head before going back down and all of him was engulfed and enjoying the view of Goku's prick flashing in his hand.

"Shit Goku." He breathed, stroking the brown hair of the boy who serviced him. Another tug on the leash had Goku pulling away, looking up at Sanzo for his orders. As much as the priest wanted to keep Goku blowing him forever, he knew that if he didn't stop now he'd finish before they got to what he really wanted.

Sanzo led Goku over to the bed where he made the boy kneel on it, his feet hanging over the edge. Getting up behind him Sanzo stuck his fingers in his mouth and covered them in spit. Using his other hand, Sanzo spread the globes of Goku's bottom and exposed his entrance. Sanzo let his fingers rest against it for a second before pushing two inside. Goku's back stiffened, and he stifled a hiss of pain.

"Shut up. Your being punished remember." Sanzo moved his fingers roughly in and out, scissoring them. It didn't take long before Goku was groaning and pushing back on the fingers that where shoved up his ass.

"Ah! S-Sanzo please! Please f-fuck me! Ah!" he begged, trying desperately to get more of Sanzo's fingers inside him to increase the delicious friction that was building in his passage.

"Slut. You can't wait for me to push myself into you and start fucking can you? You just want me to use you, to use your hole how ever I please." Sanzo hissed "But I'm not going to, your being punished so first you have to apologize."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please! Aaaaah!"

"What are you sorry for?" Sanzo twisted his fingers and pressed Goku's prostate, making him see stars, his muscles constricting tightly around Sanzo's digits. How the priest longed to be buried all the way in that tightness, but first things first.

"What are you sorry for?" he repeated, stilling the movement of his fingers. Goku kept pushing himself back, but Sanzo kept him still by gripping his hip.

"I-I'm sorry for whining." His voice was thick and Sanzo almost didn't understand him.

"Good boy." He pulled his fingers out and held the tip of his cock against Goku's waiting hole. He held it there for a moment, enjoying the whimper's that Goku wasn't even trying to hold back before pushing just the head of his prick inside. Goku cried out, his hands fisting in the blanket. Sanzo Took hold of his hips firmly in both hands before pulling Goku back on his entire length, thrusting forward to meet him and getting in to the balls in one go. Goku nearly creamed right then, the feeling of all of Sanzo's cock in him all the way and then feeling how it started to move was sending him rapidly to over stimulation.

Sanzo almost couldn't believe how tight Goku was even after preparing him. The monkey's ass was rippling around his shaft making him see bright white stars. Growling, Sanzo moved one of his hands to press the mattress above Goku's shoulder and started thrusting into the saru. He would flick his hips, making his dick scrap the inners walls of Goku's ass and pound into the bundle of nerves that made Goku scream. Each time he thrust Sanzo's hips would smack Goku's already tender bottom and the pain only seemed to heighten the pleasure.

"Nngh! Sanzo! Ah ah! Fuck yeas! Fuck!" Goku yelled out a mix of gibberish and curse words, rocking back to further impale himself on Sanzo's prick.

"Dance monkey." Sanzo growled, leaning down to take an ear lobe in his mouth and bite, giving a few extra hard thrusts, making the writhing monkey beneath him bounce. Goku screamed again and unwound one of his hands from the sheets to wrap around his shaft. Stroking it roughly, Goku was quickly approaching the edge of bliss and Sanzo wasn't far behind, the molten hot confines of the monkey's ass where taking their toll and each time he felt a ripple travel the length of the passage, Sanzo thought it was the end.

Goku's back arched, his head falling back as he screamed out his release. Sticky white jets flying from his slit. Sanzo bite into his shoulder as Goku's climax made his already glove-like passage tighten further and pull the priest along with him. Sanzo kept thrusting through his finish, sending his own seed deep into Goku although some dripped out and down his thighs.

The only thing keeping Goku from collapsing on the bed was Sanzo's deflating cock still in his ass. Gently pulling out, Sanzo laid Goku down on his side, spooning. After pulling the covers up over the both of them, Sanzo barely had time to unhook the leash before he was asleep as deeply as Goku. He left the collar on.


End file.
